1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an odor ventilation system for a restroom or bathroom.
2. Description of Related Art
Bathroom odors occasionally linger after use thereof. Consequently, the odor that may be associated with bathroom usage may drift from the bathroom into an adjoining room and any subsequent user may be forced to endure the unpleasant smells while using the bathroom. Methods of controlling odors associated with bathrooms include using ventilation systems and deodorizers in the bathroom. The most common ventilation system used in a bathroom is a ceiling vent that attempts to expel odors through the use of a fan and venting system. Also deodorizers are placed in the toilet and bathroom area in order to emit fragrances that diminish the affects of bathroom odors.
Some ventilation systems used in the prior art include ventilation systems that attempt to direct air directly from the toilet area into a vent to be expelled out of the bathroom prior to the odor being emitted throughout the bathroom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,472 discloses a ventilation unit for a toilet that induces airflow through the water passageway of a conventional toilet bowl and attempts to direct odors and aromas out of the toilet to a wall vent via piping surrounding the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,888 discloses a toilet seat weight-sensing switch that connections to a fan that activates when the toilet seat is sat upon. When the switch is activated it generates a pulse turning on a logic gate that generates a pulse that turns on a fan where the fan directs odor from the toilet directing the odor into a venting system positioned behind the toilet assembly.